(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a new additional safety device for a sear mechanism for firearms.
(2) Description of Related Art
In general, the field of portable, semi-automatic or automatic firearms foresees different solutions for the sear mechanism, which comprises a mobile element which holds the hammer in the cocking position.
Following the voluntary pulling of the trigger, the mobile element frees the hammer and allows it to hit against a firing pin under the thrust of a preloaded elastic element.
Such a mobile element can be realized, for example as a sear or as a sear pawl, pivoted at a fixed part of the body of the firearm and biased by an elastic element. To carry out its function such a mobile element is thus engaged with both the trigger and with the hammer.
Such a mobile sear element constitutes a delicate detail of the sear mechanism, since it is stressed mechanically and has a complex form, and it is thus generally made from metal.
Since the hammer and the sear element are equipped with additional engagement teeth, due to problems of wear of the interfacing contact surfaces, the hammer must also necessarily be made from metal.
A purpose of the present invention to provide an improved sear mechanism for firearms. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/390,939, which is incorporated herein by reference describes a sear mechanism which is adaptable for use in the present invention.
Hereafter specific reference shall be made to a rifle, even though that which is object of the invention can be applied to all firearms, including side-by-side, semi-automatic, rifled and military firearms, etc.
Moreover, given that the invention is intended for experts in the field of firearms, it the detailed description of the structure and operation of a firearm, in particular of a rifle like the one described is omitted. This description is set forth to point out the functions of the parts of a firearm which are the subject matter of the technical problem which is the basis of the invention.